marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions
* Hammerhead (Earth-7207) * Norman Osborn (Earth-7207) * Adrian Toomes (Earth-7207) * Hobgoblin (Earth-928) * Kron Stone (Earth-928) * Serena Patel (Earth-928) * Wadey Wilson (Earth-1610) * Maxwell Dillon (Earth-1610) * Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-1610) Other Characters: * Peter Porker (Earth-8311) * Benjamin Reilly (Earth-616) * Peter Parker (Earth-2301) * Peter Parquagh (Earth-311) Locations: * New York (Earth-616) * New York (Earth-7207) * New York (Earth-928) * New York (Earth-1610) Items: * The Tablet of Order and Chaos Vehicles: * | Story = One night, in the Amazing Universe, Mysterio breaks into Empire State University to steal the Tablet of Order and Chaos, the most powerful artifact. The Amazing Spider-Man then engages the Master of Illusion, breaking the tablet in the process. Mysterio escapes with a fragment of the tablet, leaving Spidey behind. Madame Web suddenly appears, and explains that the fragments of the tablet spread across their own dimension alongside three others: "A past unlike our ours" (Marvel Noir) "A present out of sync" (Ultimate Marvel) "A distant future which may or may not come to pass" (Marvel 2099) Madame Web explains that she has contacted the Spider-Men of the other three dimensions and explained their peril, and that they will do their best to retrieve the fragments. With that, Amazing Spidey swings away in search of the tablet fragments. Stories by Universe: Ultimate: Ultimate Spider-Man, having tracked down one (or several) tablet piece(s), ends up with the Symbiote suit again. He initially wants it off, but Webb reassures him that the suit will have powers required for snatching the tablet pieces, and that she will control its bond to him. Ultimate Spidey then sets off. | Cast = Note: All the actors that voice the Spider-Men have voiced Spider-Man for television before. The names of the TV shows (and the continuity they exist in, if known) are provided along with the actors. Peter Parker (Earth-616): Neil Patrick Harris (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series) Peter Parker (Earth-7207): Christopher Daniel Barnes (Spider-Man: The Animated Series/Earth-194111) Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928): Dan Gilvezan (Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends/Earth-8107) Peter Parker (Earth-1610): Josh Keaton (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Narrator: Stan Lee | Notes = Spider-Man Shattered Dimesions is an upcoming video game which will feature 4 alternate versions of Spider-Man that all have been confirmed, which are a universe like Earth-616 featuring Peter Parker (Earth-616), Noir Earth-7207 like universe with Peter Parker (Earth-7207), 2099 Earth-928 like universe with Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928), and finally Ultimate Earth-1610 like universe with Peter Parker (Earth-1610). Unlockable Costumes include Peter Parker (Earth-2301), Benjamin Reilly (Earth-616), Negative Zone, Spider-Armor, Iron Spider and Secret Wars. It has been noted that Cosmic Universe Costume Pack are pre-order DLC of Gamestop. | Trivia = Peter Porker (Earth-8311) is one of the universes shown in Madame Web's speech. Amazing Spider-Man even points him out. Peter Parker Parquagh (Earth-311), John Jameson (Earth-78327), May Parker (Earth-982), and Ashley Barton (Earth-90210) also appear in Madame Web's web during the game. The events of the game take place after Ultimate Spider-Man got infected by the Symbiote (and subsequently broke free of it). As stated above, he regrets accepting its additional powers in exchange for becoming one with the alien and becoming evil, and rejects having to wear it again-initially, anyway. Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928) is the only playable Spider-Man that isn't an alternative universe version of Peter Parker. (as it's a few decades after Peter Parker was active in his universe) | Links = * http://spidermandimensions.marvel.com/#/home *http://www.gametrailers.com/video/sdcc-10-spider-man-shattered/702117 *http://www.gametrailers.com/video/sdcc-10-spider-man-shattered/702121 *http://www.gametrailers.com/video/sdcc-10-spider-man-shattered/702123 }}